The Summer of Changes
by maxibon14
Summary: When Harry and Hermione come back from Summer, everything has suddenly changed they have developed an attraction for each other, that could change their friendship forever.
1. Changed for the better

A lot of things had changed over the summer holidays, for Harry and Hermione. Harry had been working out dramatically and had gotten a new very attractive haircut. His emerald eyes were greener than ever and he had every girl he walked past lusting after him. Hermione had been in Canada with her parents, she had also changed having her hair being straight; she had started becoming a women. School would start in just a few days, and she hadn't spoken, seen, or heard of her two best friends for months. Harry sat in his room, wondering why he hadn't heard from Hermione for months until a very familiar owl appeared at his window. It was the Wesley's bird, which was tapping at the glass window. Harry let the bird in and opened the note of parchment it was carrying.

Hey Harry,

Its Ron mate, how have you been?

I just arrived at the leaky cauldron about two days ago and guess who I bumped into,

Hermione she was in Canada and is extremely sorry that she couldn't send you a message as to where she has been.

Well we both miss you and want you to come here.

Okay well see you soon

Bye Ron.

Harry smiled he was happy that Hermione was safe; he and Ron had been worrying terribly about her. He packed his trunk and ran out of the house, making sure his Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin didn't see as they were out doing a spot of gardening. He walked through the streets wondering if either Ron or hermione had changed over the summer, as he didn't at all, he thought. Finally the Knight Bus had arrived and he told him his location to Stan.

He arrived there in no time; he grabbed his luggage and opened the large black doors to the Leaky cauldron. As he was opening it he bumped into a girl who seemed quite pretty to Harry. "Oh sorry, I didn't see where I was going" She said, "oh it's quite alright" Harry and the girl looked up at each other and stared at each for a small period of time. Harry's emerald eyes locked with the brown-eyed girl as they grinned at each other. "Hermione what are you doing?" The girl turned around to face a red haired boy. "Eh... I bumped into..." She started to stutter. "Harry?" The red haired boy said, bewildered. "Ron? Hi" Harry said. The brown haired girl turned and stared at him. "Harry, oh my how much you have changed" She said. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, it was Hermione he was about to ask for her name she had gotten so pretty. "Hermione, yes and how much you have changed too" he said they both realized his very deep voice that he had gotten over the summer. "Hey guys what about me, have I changed?" Ron said curiously. "Ha, Ron other than getting taller and more freckles your still the same Ron" Harry said. Hermione laughed and they both caught each others eyes and looked away.

"Well Harry we better show you, your room" Hermione led the way and Ron behind Harry, he couldn't believe that he was actually about to ask Hermione out, lucky Ron turned up. They finally reached a room that had the numbers 16 on it. "My age how cool" Harry smiled. They opened the doors to reveal a dark room with a very small window. "Very homey don't you agree" Ron said, Hermione and Harry both chuckled.

"Hermione!!" Oh guys I'll be right back, Mr. Wesley is calling me" She said and left the room. Harry watched the door close. "Wow how much has she changed" Harry said to Ron. Ron looked up "Who?" he said. "Hermione for god's sake she's very err... different" he said, Ron looked at him in a weird way, "Hey Ron I might just change my clothes I mean I have been in these since yesterday" Harry said. "Good idea mate I have to go help Ginny get her new owl from the pet shop so I'll be back soon ok" Ron smiled and left the room. Harry began to undress he first changed his pants then took his t-shirt off. Meanwhile Hermione was down the stairs with Mr. Wesley, She had just been told of the news of her report card, and Mr. Wesley sent her to give Harry his.

She ran up the stairs and opened up Harry's room door. To find Harry without a t-shirt on, she took a quick glance at his muscles that he had developed over the summer and started to stutter. He saw her and quickly chucked his t-shirt on. "Oh my... I... I'm so sorry...Harry...I should have knocked" She finally managed to get out. Harry laughed. And Hermione placed his report card on the table. Harry yelled for her, "Hermione wait" She opened the door slightly still having a very red face. "Yeah?" She said curious. "Its okay come in, I mean I already have my shirt on, lets compare" She smiled and took at deep breath to find Harry walking over to his bed and opening his envelope. She opened hers, and had a glance over it. "How's yours?" he asked. "Really good" She replied not wanting to look at him. I mean she had first of all felt attracted to him downstairs, and then she just saw him half naked. I mean it's her best friend. He looked at her and she had no choice but to look at him. "You know Hermione, I didn't even recognize you when I first saw you downstairs" Harry said still looking at her. She smiled, "Oh me either I thought you were just some boy" She said. Harry smiled, "you changed so much" Hermione laughed "Yeah so have you, but I hope mine was a good change" She said. He smiled "Yeah, it is a good change I mean you were pretty before but now wow you look great" He said starting to blush. "Thanks Harry to tell you the truth you've changed for the better too, I mean you are going to have so many girls chasing after you at Hogwarts" She said. Harry blushed. "But what if I only want one" he said, she looked at him and went bright red. Hermione just laughed, she didn't know what to say the Harry's remark. Harry edged closer, and so did she. They were millimeters from kissing when Ron walked in. They both pulled away at they pulled away at the speed of lightening.


	2. “This is defiantly the summer of changes...

* * *

AN: I don't not own anything Harry Potter whatsoever!

"Oh my Ginny's new owl is a hand full in deed" Ron spat out sitting in between Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Harry didn't want to look at each other they had nearly kissed each other and Ron nearly witnessed it, if Ron was one second late they would of well you know…Ron looked at them both, "What's up with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost" Ron said clearly blind to what he had just walked in on. Harry spoke, "Well you could say that" he said "you see the ghost has red hair just like you and he has a tendency to walk in and interrupt things" Harry said without raising his voice.

Hermione just swallowed her giggle. "Hermione!" Mr. Wesley yelled from downstairs, Hermione stood up. "Well I better get down there" She said a little embarrassed. She opened the door and ran down the stairs. Harry could have strangled Ron, his timing was dreadful.

"Hermione I was just telling Ginny she needs to study hard because your report card was amazing" He said to Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Dad **(a) **Hermione is smart **(b)** I am a Wesley and **(c)** Hermione is smart" Ginny replied. Hermione laughed "Mr. Wesley I am sure Ginny will do just fine" Ginny gave a smile that said 'Thank you' and they both began chatting about the holidays.

Until Ron and Harry walked down the stairs and Ginny froze. "Oh My God is that Harry?" She said to Hermione, Hermione looked up at him. "It sure is Ginny" Ginny couldn't shut her mouth, "How can a guy get that hot in a summer?" She asked.

Hermione laughed "I don't know" She said still staring at Harry, "This is defiantly the summer of changes no doubt about that" Ginny said, it down the stairs time Harry and Ron had made it down the stairs time Harry and Ron had made it down the stairs time Harry and Ron had made it down the stairs. "GIRLS DINNER IS READY" She yelled, they quickly stood up, Hermione got the seat across from Harry and Ginny got stuck up the front with Fred and George.

Ginny watched on and not Hermione but weirdly enough Harry took quick glances at Hermione everyone once and a while and went a little red. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes, did Harry Potter like Hermione Granger? She wasn't to sure if she was right until they both reached out and grabbed the same jug that was full of pumpkin juice and both their hands touched and they blushed all colors red until Ron finally took the jug and poured himself one.

Dinner had finished and it was getting late after listening to Mr. Wesley's muggle stories they all made their way up to bed, Harry couldn't sleep though he was thinking what an idiot he was being art the dinner table with Hermione, they didn't speak that whole time but he couldn't stop looking at her.

And Hermione couldn't also not get to sleep, She finally explained to Ginny what had happened in his room when they first met. Ginny nearly had a heart attack. "Your telling me you nearly kissed Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the hottest boy who ever lived as well" Ginny yelled, "Shhh keep it down Ginny" Hermione said giggling.

The morning came and Hermione and Harry woke with bags under their eyes, "Oh dear Harry and Hermione didn't you sleep well Mrs. Wesley said. They both looked up at each other; both looked like they hadn't slept all night. Harry was about to finally say something until Ginny interrupted.

"Oh Hermione and I we had so much to catch up on that I hardly got a wink of sleep either" Ginny giggled, "Like that boy you met in Canada" Ginny said, trying to make up whatever would make Harry jealous.

"Boy in Canada?" Harry said wondering jealously. "Don't worry Harry nothing happened, your still better looking" Ginny whispered. Hermione was shocked, but she was kind of happy as Harry obviously was jealous.

* * *


	3. Jealousy, Harry and Sleeping!

The day had finally come when the trio would all return back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They all arrived at platform 9 and 3/4, and waved Mr. and Mrs. Wesley goodbye. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found a compartment to settle down in for the trip to Hogwarts. But if was soon interrupted when Pivarti, Lavender and Seamus walked in.

The girl's mouths dropped just as Ginny's did at the sight of Harry, everyone seemed to have noticed this expect Harry himself. Ron's smile at seeing Lavender had soon enough turned into a frown at the looks she was giving Harry. Ron had been sweet on lavender for some time now; he promised himself he would finally get the guts to ask her out. Harry sat on the opposite side of the compartment of the other boys.

Ron, Seamus, and the new comer Neville watched on as all the girls giggled at everything Harry had said even if it was not a little bit funny. Finally Draco Malfoy made his yearly visit to Harry's compartment. "Well well if it isn't Potter, mudblood, weasel and club" He said, with Goyle and Crabbe laughing at his side. "Oh Shut up Malfoy" Harry spat, clearly not happy about the way he bagged his friends. Everyone in the compartment all gave Draco greasies, looking at him awfully. He sniggered and made a quick getaway.

Time passed and Ron was going berserk, Lavender all over Harry like that he had to leave and leave now, so he made up a quick excuse and all the boys followed him, even Harry. Once the boys were in the hall the girls all screamed at how attractive Harry had gotten. "I mean he was hot before but by golly that boy is hotter than ever" Pivarti giggled. All the girls giggled at the remark that Pivarti had made. "I mean if Harry kisses me I will die" Lavender whispered to Hermione.

All Hermione could do was blush all colors of the rainbow until Ginny silenced them all and told them both her and Hermione were tired. All the girls made there way out "Oh you're just afraid that we'll get Harry" They all muttered. But Ginny and Hermione were actually really tired.

Hermione and Ginny finally closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile Harry was getting bored of hearing how jealous Ron was on Lavender all over him, he hadn't noticed at all he thought they were just all being nice. He finally couldn't take no more and made his way back to the compartment alone. He opened the door to find Ginny and Hermione both fast asleep. He smiled to himself at the sight of Hermione.

Harry slowly tip toed his way over to the opposite chair and sat and stared out the window that was until the window made a creaking noise and it woke Hermione. Harry looked over at her, "Oh sorry Hermione I didn't mean to wake you" He said softly. Hermione just smiled, "It's quite alright Harry" She stood up and stretched and sat new to him. "Why aren't you with the other boys" she asked.

"Ron, was going on about Lavender all over me or something so I just couldn't stand it" Harry laughed lightly. "Typical Ron" Hermione whispered.

An Awkward silence came over them both, Until Harry spoke, "So Who was that Canadian boy you spent with in Canada that made you and Ginny stay up all night long" Harry said a little jealous. Hermione smiled, "Why you ask?" She said.

"Oh I was interested did you like him?" Harry said hoping the answer was a no.

"Maybe, why you jealous?" She said playfully.

Harry smirked, "What if I am?" Hermione looked at him, "well you don't need to worry then cause I didn't like him that much" Hermione replied trying her best to lie.


	4. Made up stories, work wonders!

A:N) Sorry everyone for the chapter taking so long I have had trouble with my computer and I will try my hardest to finish the story, I took a different approach to how I wanted to in the first place to so please review and tell me how you like it I would also not mind some ideas thank you all for your reviews…. And once again sorry

The train ride continued as the others came back into the carriage; The carriage had split into two, boys on one side and the girls on the other. The boy's conversation we based on the Quidditch teams and who has a chance at claiming the cup this year, and the girls were gossiping about summer gossip and flings and yes, Harry. The carriage slowly settled to silence as neither the boys of girls had anything more to say, it was until Ginny saw this as a perfect opportunity to bring up Hermione's so called love interested over the summer in Canada.

Harry's full attention was on this conversation and all the other girls were jumping for new gossip. Ginny took the liberty to explain in full detail about Hermione's hottie. Hermione was stunned at the interest that the whole carriage had taken even if it was a made up story she liked the effect it had on Harry.

"Well they spent days and nights together Hermione told me, he was a dream, she said, we were up half the night she had to explain all the details, he was like a dream boy" She ended the story which seemed like a lifetime. Harry continued to listen scared he'd hear of a kiss that they shared or worse the word 'love'.

But as Ginny summed it up, there luckily was no mention of the two things that Harry was dreading. Hermione was crimson red, blushing every color red. It was until Harry opened his mouth that the crimson disappeared into a frown.

"I met someone too" He said plainly. Everyone's heads turned Harry's way ready to hear his romantic tale.

'Oh great, make up something Potter come on think...' he said to himself thinking of the perfect words to even make Hermione a little Jealous. "Really" Ginny said giving him an annoyed look from interrupting her story.

"Who's the someone Harry?" Ron said eager to hear.

"Well her name... was...Jessica, yes Jessica, and she's a muggle I never told her about me being a wizard but every moment I could get I would sneak out of the Dursley's home and knock on her window" He said hoping it was so far a good story.

"Yes, what else, was she hot?" Neville asked, everyone looked at him surprised at his interest.

"Oh yeah... she was... beautiful" Harry said stuttering a little he was thinking of Hermione's appearance so he decided to change a little.

"She had beautiful honeycomb straight hair with deep brown eyes and a perfect set of white teeth" He said just realizing it sounded more like Hermione than he had wanted.

Hermione looked at him, her mouth open in amazement, 'how could he had met someone, I suppose he is really hot and he has been working out' she thought to herself.

All the boys patted Harry on the back, "Whoa Harry she sounds like a catch really and you know what she's probably the only girl you'll ever meet that doesn't know about you being the boy who lived' Ron said. Harry smiled, Ron did make a good point and his made up story had worked wonders.

"So Harry are you over her, are you looking for a new love?" asked Lavender, she had clearly said what all the girls had been thinking as they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was hard, but I think I'm over her... anyway their may be someone new" Harry said, not realizing what he had said before he opened his mouth.

Ginny smiled, she knew exactly who he was talking about.

It was until Hermione opened her mouth that Harry was stuck whether or not to answer her question.

"Did you kiss her?" she said, 'please say no, please say no' she repeated in her head.

Harry stared at her, if he said yes would Hermione be annoyed?

"Err... no... Dudley caught me with her and it ended before it even started" He said fidgeting with his glasses.

Hermione sunk into her chair relieved. They all looked at their clocks... "Time to change" said Hermione to them all, we'll be there soon.


	5. Tension at Dinner and Alone at Last

A:N) I do not own Harry Potter, and heres my chapter finally a little small but I will try to hurry. Thanks

The all walked into the Great hall ready for a new start, and a new year. Hermione and Harry found it extremely hard to secretly catch a look at each other, each wondering if they had a chance with each other.

'Wonder if she's thinking about him now' Harry thought, he was lost in his thoughts as the others laughed and told each other stories about their holiday. Hermione wasn't far from the same thought...

'I never thought I'd say this but I love Dudley after all if it wasn't from him Harry wouldn't have been over…. Jessica and I'd have a bigger problem on my hands' Hermione thought.

They all sat down and talked frantically to each other, Dumbledore had said his opening speech and all new first years had been sorted into their houses; they now enjoyed the best meal of the year. Ron was stuffing his face with pork, chicken and roast potatoes and the girls were taking small bites in front of Harry to look extra lady like.

All went well until Hermione and Harry both reached into the middle of the table to grab the jug of pumpkin juice. They're hands were ontop of each others, and they sat there staring, wondering if the other would sadly move their hand away. Everyone took notice of this awkward moment and watched on at the two, unconsciously stared at each other.

"Err… Would you like pumpkin juice Harry, Hermione?" Ginny asked breaking the silence, Harry and Hermione snapped out of the trance and noticed everyone staring.

"Umm… Yeah, sure would you like a refill Hermione?" Harry asked in a gentleman like voice. Hermione smiled, and nodded.

Everyone went back to eating but Hermione and Harry did not they continued to take little glances of each other and looking away before either could see them staring.  
Dinner at finished and they all returned to their dorms, dreading the next day as classes started. Hermione had Harry in nearly all her classes, so she couldn't help but be extra happy, Harry also was more happy than ordinary.

Everyone slowly headed up to their dorms, making sure all their belongings had made it safe and sound. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were left in the Common room. Hermione reading a spell book, Harry who was in a light nap and Ginny just watching Hermione staring at Harry for long periods of time.

It had reached 11pm and Ginny said good night and winked towards Hermione, she mimed 'Good Luck' and walked slowly up to her dorm, leaving Harry waking up and Hermione alone with him.

A:N) What will Happen had to cut it short... Stay tuned :)


	6. Alone at last

A:N) I do not own any Harry Potter characters, I only make up scenario's for them.

Harry woke to find Hermione staring at him.

"Hello" she said softly, "you nodded off"

Harry stretched and slowly got up and sat on the chair facing Hermione. "What are you reading?" Harry asked, Hermione turned the cover over "Magic through the ages" she said. An awkward silence came over them, "Where is everyone sleeping already?" Harry yawned. Hermione nodded and tried to continue with her book, she could see Harry staring at her from the corner of her eye. She began to shiver as the fire slowly was going out. Harry noticed this and walked over to her, taking off his jumper and giving it to her. Hermione looked up, "thanks" Hermione whispered she put the jumper on and Harry sat next to her on the couch. "What a week" Harry said, hoping he wouldn't stuff this quiet alone time with Hermione up. "Yeah, it has been" was all that Hermione could say.

"I run away from the Dursley's, arrived in the leaky cauldron, had Ron saying Lavender has been coming on to me and….." Harry paused contemplating whether to say the next sentence on his mind, he had Hermione's full attention. "And not being able to talk to my best friend because of being scared I will stuff it up or I might kiss her" He had said it, he had said what he had wanted to say to her since seeing her again. Hermione's eye darted down to the carpet, "You want to kiss Ron?" She said, trying to settle to tension. Harry smirked, Harry grabbed her and started to tickle her "Oh yeah because Ron is so unbelievably good looking and I am gay" Harry yelled, she now had Hermione on the couch with him on top of her. Hermione struggled, she hated Harry tickling her she felt so helpless, and he always knew her soft spots. Harry stopped tickling Hermione and looked down at her; they were so close, that they could feel each others breath on their cheeks. Harry clasped Hermione cheek, and slowly and gently kissed her on the lips.

They continued with little soft kisses, Hermione kissing Harry then Harry kissing Hermione. It was like a surge of energy going throughout their bodies. They slowly pulled away from each other Hermione getting back up and Harry helping her. He had been so gentle so sweet, he had not slopped all over her, and he had been gentleman. Harry smiled at her, his crimson cheeks flaming. "Wow" Harry spoke, Hermione smiled, "Never thought this would happen coming back to school" Hermione said, Harry nodded, "Damn straight" Harry moved closer and opened up his arm to let Hermione in, she snuggled into him smelling his scent. They sat there in each others company neither one of them saying anything they didn't have to, they were together, that was all that matter, It had reached 12:30am and Harry started to yawn, "Time for bed I think" he looked down at Hermione sleeping, slowly picked her up and made his way up to her dorm, the door was open he turned the knob and placed Hermione on her bed, covered her with her quilt and left.


	7. Whats Harry up to?

A:N) Don't own nothing!

The next morning had come and Hermione woke to a rose beside her and a note that read 'Hermione' She opened it while smelling the rose. It was from Harry.

Dear Hermione,

Good morning

Last night was amazing, I have never felt so happy, I hope you felt the same way last night; you fell asleep so I had to take you up to your dorm.

I think we best keep last night to ourselves as we don't want to much drama, and Ron might crack it.

See you when you get down.

Harry xoxo

Hermione smiled at fell back into her bed; she hadn't been dreaming last night actually happened. She read the letter over again and placed it in her secret hiding place. Hermione had a shower, got dressed and went down to the common room to meet the Harry and the others for breakfast. Ginny was down there with Ron, but no sign of Harry. Hermione searched the room and asked Ron where Harry was. "Oh he said that he'd meet us at the great hall he had to take care of something at the owlery" Ron explained, Hermione wasn't really listening as Ginny was making 'What happened last night' signs. Hermione just brushed it off and said nothing that they went to bed.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Pivarti, Lavender and Neville all arrived at the great hall for breakfast, joining Dean, Seamus and Harry. "Good morning boys" Ginny and Hermione said in unison. Ron just sat down ready to through any food down his throat. Harry smiled at Hermione and moved across for her to sit down next to him.

"Thanks for this morning" Hermione whispered, "And yes I do feel you know" She said, Harry's grin reached climax. Ron looked up at them, "What you two whispering about?" he asked curious. Hermione and Harry looked up, "Oh just if we should do any jokes on Snape this year" Harry said quickly. Ron chuckled and Ginny rolled her eyes.

The first class was about to start at they all headed up to get their books. Hermione, Harry and Ron had their first class of potions, and what a great way to start off the New Year. Professor Snape hadn't changed he was still an old, ratty man who had it in for Harry, Ron and Hermione. The class went fast and it soon was lunch, everyone all headed back to the great hall ready to feast once again. Hermione and Harry were extra touchy with each other and everyone sure noticed, they both hadn't realized how much interaction they had had so much for keeping it quiet plan. Ron watched on as Harry flirted with Hermione and Hermione back.

"Oh mud blood and pothead are getting quite cozy aren't they Weasel?" Draco Malfoy's evil voice ran throughout everyone's ears, they all rolled their eyes and turned, to see Draco with his goons Crabbe and Goyle. "What did you say Malfoy?" Harry got up, Harry was taking this more serious than he used to, as Ron felt a fight coming on. "Why don't you just shut your ugly gob and keep walking as you are not wanted here and never will be so shut up and walk away" Harry spoke stern, Hermione rose, "Harry don't worry about it now, just sit down and ignore him. Draco looked Harry straight in the eye. "You'll wish you never said that Potter" Draco said fiercely, and walked away. Harry sat down and smiled at everyone as if nothing had happened. Ron looked puzzled. "What going on Harry, you usually never take notice of Malfoy, I am usually the one telling him where to go" Ron asked. Harry looked at him, "I just don't want to be treated and my friends to be treated like crap" Harry said. Everyone went back to eating and casually talked again.


	8. Biten by the Love bug

A:N) Thanks for reviewing guys I want to be able to finish all my stories, so I will be updating as quick as possible, Please keep reviewing for some ideas bye…

Lunch time had passed and Harry had his first quidditch training for the year. While he was gone Ginny was quizzing Hermione on what had happened last night. "Well you can't honestly say that you two were left alone after the little attraction you've had for each other and did nothing, just kept reading your book did you" Ginny continued. Hermione had a smile on her face that couldn't be wiped off, she was dying to tell Ginny how she felt and then again she wasn't as she knew Ginny would say something to Harry. Hermione couldn't take it any longer. "Some friend you are Hermione, I have no love life and you can't even offer me some juicy details about yours to keep me occupied" Ginny began to get annoyed.

Hermione laughed, "There was nothing juicy Ginny!" She said a little too loudly. Ginny came closer, "go on" she urged.

"Okay, let's see well after you left, we were kind of talking" Hermione whispered.

"Talking that's good what about?" Ginny nodded.

"Well about this year and what had already happened, and well he said to me that he wanted to kiss his best friend, and well it was an awkward moment okay so I had to make a joke and I said 'you wanna kiss Ron' and he kind of tickled me and well…. Umm…We kind of" Hermione went bright red as she relived those moments.

Ginny couldn't take it, she had to find out. "WHAT HAPPENED HERMIONE!" Ginny had yelled so loud that the whole common room swung round and looked. Hermione hit Ginny and slowly continued.

"Kissed" She finally said. Ginny was now up jumping, it was as if this was her Hermione was talking about.

"Oh My goodness, you're telling me…." Ginny yelled, But Hermione grabbed her in time and calmed her down. "Yes! And I had no idea what to do, he was so sweet and soft oh and soft" Hermione repeated.

"Okay you've already said that. Well thank bloody god, it was bound to happen sometime, but what I don't get is why were u not pashing in front of everyone at lunch and breakfast because Hermione he is practically the most wanted boy, I would be showing him off" Ginny asked.

"We kind of thought we'd keep it to ourselves until we found out how to tell Ron and everyone so, you better shut up about it or I will tell Dean about your little crush" Hermione threatened. Ginny did a mime of zipping her mouth and throwing the key away. The girls both broke out in giggles.

Meanwhile the Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice and Harry was defiantly distracted. He couldn't even see the snitch. Ron flew near him,

"Mate I'm worried today you have been out of it yelling at Draco, going to the owlery fore secret business and now quidditch your most loved thing and your off in la la land" Ron asked, clearly worried about his fiend. Harry just sighed,

"Ron I'm perfectly fine, what on earth are you talking about, to tell you the truth I think I had a bug" Harry said. Ron looked at him puzzled,

"A bug? What kind of bug?" Ron asked.

"I don't know don't feel myself" Harry just said, The whistle was blown and qudditch was over, Ron and Harry flew back down to the ground and went back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Ron walked into the common room, tired and muddy. Hermione and Ginny looked up and smiled. Ron and Harry walked over to them. "Hey boys, how was practice?" Ginny asked. Ron puffed; "Tiring" Ron said struggling to sit. "This year is going to be tuff with this new training schedule" Ron explained, Harry sat next to Hermione and grabbed her hand underneath the table. Harry and Ron sat with the girls for a couple of minutes until Ginny told them to go get washed up, Harry went up first while Ron stayed downstairs for a bit.

"Something wrong with Harry" Ron said. Hermione and Ginny looked at him.

"He said he's come down with some kind of bug" Ron explained Hermione looked worried. "Well is he alright?"

"I don't know, just been acting funny lately" Ron continued. Hermione looked up the stairs, "Well I'm going to go do some study, see you guys later" Hermione said as she ran up the stairs. Hermione reached Harry's dorm and opened the door slightly, to find Harry chucking on his t-shirt. "Hermione, What you doing up here?" He asked,

"Ron said you have a bug are you okay?" she asked hugging him. Harry pulled away,

"Nah I don't, just have the love bug I guess" Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled. "Oh really I thought it was serious, well I'll see you later" She said, pretending to walk out the door. Harry grabbed her hand, "Not so fast Miss Granger, I think you may be the only one to cure it" Harry said grabbing her and kissing her softly.

Hermione laughed. They continued kissing, when they heard a bang on the door. "Harry open the hell up, I smell and I have to have a quick shower cause Lavender is down stairs" Ron Yelled. Hermione and Harry pulled apart. Harry went to open the door, and Ron stormed in.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up feeling guilty, "Well Harry asked about Potions when I was walking up so I just helped him out" Hermione said calmly. Ron just shrugged and ran into the bathroom. Harry kissed Hermione goodbye and went and continued to get ready.


	9. Roses Kisses and Nights together

A:N) Please keep reviewing I need some ideas on how to break it to Ron and others.Attention this will also be my last chapter until the new year, as christmas is coming and I am flat out, so please review, I will also be finishing this story up in less than three chapters, so I can move onto my other stories to finish, so please review and Happy New year and Merry Christmas

A week had passed, with Hermione and Harry secretly meeting up, no-one had any idea of the two expect Ginny, and things were coming along as they had planned. Harry had spent a lot of time in the owlery, not telling anyone not even Hermione what he was up to.

If Hermione would ask, Harry would just smile and say "You'll see". It had come to dinner time in the great hall, where they usually receive their mail. The owls flew down and one by one teenagers would stand to catch their mail. Ron had received cookies from his mum and Harry nothing as usual.

Hermione had gotten a letter from her parents. Harry sat there, eating the cookies that Ron didn't like. But then suddenly, everyone seemed to look up, at an owl, it was flying through the window of the Great hall, The owl was carrying red roses, it slowly glided down in front of Hermione. Everyone watched on wondering who the roses were from, Harry smirked and said. "I wonder who sent them."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled, she was dying to jump up and grab Harry, but she kept her cool. "I wonder" Ginny grabbed a note, "Hermione there's a note" She passed the note over to Hermione and Hermione read it.

Dear Hermione,

I think your one hot babe, and I think I'm falling in love with you, never have I felt this way about anyone.

From your secret admirer xoxo

Hermione read over it and laughed, Ginny screamed, "Are you going to read it or what?" She asked. Hermione smiled and read out the letter. All the girls broke out into tears, "Hot babe!" Lavender yelled, "This one's a character" said Pavarti. "But the question is who is it from?" Luna asked. Hermione shook her head, "No idea" She simply said.

While all the girls fussed over why they hadn't gotten a bunch of red roses, the boys talked about the up coming quidditch match vs. Hufflepuff. But Harry wasn't interested in quidditch he watched on as Hermione explained to each of the girls that she had no idea who it was. She caught Harry's eyes and Harry just winked at her.

Dinner had finished and everyone made they're way up to their common rooms. It had gotten late and everyone went to bed, But not Harry as he snuck out of his dorm and into Hermione's. "Harry, what are you doing here, you'll get caught" Hermione whispered.

"Oh can't I see my girlfriend, who is apparently cheating on me who is this secret admirer of yours?" Harry joked. They kissed, "You shouldn't have done that" Hermione said. As she snuggled into Harry, "Sorry but I've been planning it all week, can't I guy spend a little his girlfriend?" Harry asked,

"Yes but, in front of everyone, I mean you could of got caught" Harry kissed her cheek, "I don't care, I love you that's all that I care about" Harry and Hermione fell asleep in each others arms. Morning came and Harry and Hermione woke staring at each other, not even realizing that Harry was still in Hermione's dorm.

Hermione heard Lavender yawn and Hermione quickly began to panic. Harry luckily had brought his invisibility cloak and had slowly left the room. Hermione got up like nothing had happened and went and had a shower. Meanwhile Harry snuck into his dorm, ready to pretend he had been there all night.


	10. Caught butt naked

As Harry whipped off his invisibility coat, after entering his dorm he saw a very puzzled Ron staring at him. Harry started to panic. "Where have you been?" Ron asked intrigued. Harry looked about the room searching for answers.

"Just wanted to go check out the Quidditch pitch, see what condition it was in for today's game" Harry lied through his teeth, it was then that he heard his own words that he felt like Homer Simpson more than ever, 'Do'h!' Ron's eyes zoned in on him, until he looked at his pajamas.

"In your pajamas? And why do you smell like roses?" Ron asked again, staring at his weird choice of pj's to be seen in public. Harry looked down, they were rather ugly pj's, with racing cars on them a little childish, as he had gotten Dudley's scraps. "Well I don't know really, I think I just feel sick... ummm... my scars been hurting a lot, so maybe it might have an affect on my brain and make me want to go outside with my pj's on" Harry said fumbling. Well it seemed to have worked as Ron found the subject not interesting anymore,

"You should tell Hermione this she's more interested in stuff with you lately more than I am, I'll meet you at breakfast" Harry smiled at Ron dismissing the conversation.

"Yes could you grab me Hermione if you see her down there?" Harry yelled out to Ron as he made his way down to the common Room. Harry quickly went in for a shower and changed.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, still half asleep. Hermione looked up; she was knackered from the night with Harry. Of Course all they did was sleep but she never realized how hard it was to sleep with another person, who was your boyfriend. She had to sleep like a lady.

"What is it Ron?" She asked, Ron groaned,

"Harry said, there's something wrong with his scar, and you have to see him" Ron explained plodding himself onto a couch. Hermione gave a little smirk.

"Sure" She muttered and walked up the stairs. Ron shook his head at the energy she had at this time of the morning.

Hermione opened the door and let herself in. "Harry, Where are you?" She asked not seeing Harry yet. Hermione heard the shower on and walking into the bathroom, and slowly opened the shower door, "Harry I've-" She said when she say Dean. "Ahhhh" She yelled at Dean did a practical mirror image and seeing Hermione in the bathroom and Dean being naked. When Harry ran in,

"Hermione! What are you doing?" She said, shocked to see Dean grabbing a towel. Hermione turned to Harry her eyes still closed from the encounter of the naked Dean.

"Sorry Dean, I thought you were Harry" She muttered and ran to Harry where he grabbed her in a hug. Dean freshened up and walked back into the bedrooms to find Harry and Hermione still in there. Dean stared at the two,

"Look guys, I don't even want to know why you Hermione would think I was Harry and walk in on my shower, I mean if that's what best friends do in your group then i want in" He said. Smiling and winking at Hermione. Harry laughed at Dean's comment.

"Listen Dean, i need you not to mention this" Harry explained, Dean looked at Harry weirdly.

"Why?"

"You see me and Hermione" Harry began

"Hermione and I" Hermione butted in, Harry smiled at her,

"Hermione and I are together, like boyfriend and girlfriend" Harry explained. Dean's eyes lit up.

"What! When did this all happen, does Ron know, and for how long?" Dean asked frantically.

Hermione grabbed Dean and sat him next to her. "well you see Ron doesn't know, and we are planning to tell him just at the right time, and this is a secret Dean, you get me a secret, don't tell a soul" Hermione explained.

"I'm not dumb I know what a secret is, okay I wont tell, its just tell Ron okay, because I would want to know, and then you can be like all out in the open then" dean said, and he left the dorm.

Hermione and Harry held each other, "We have to tell Ron" Harry said.

A:N) Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be my last for this story so reviews will be much appreciated thank you to all my readers.


	11. Revealed

Time passed and Harry, Ron and the team were ready for the Quidditch match vs. Hufflepuff, Harry pulled his last Shield onto his shoulders, and Ron did his Boots up. Harry looked at Ron and Ron at Harry, well here goes nothing they thought as they took their places at the doors awaiting the crowd. Harry knew that they were going to have trouble against Hufflepuff, but he soon heard the crowd screaming and roaring and Harry knew it was time, he mounted his broom and stepped off as the doors opened, Lee Jordan introduced his team and himself to the crowd, Harry flew past the Gryffindor stand checking on Hermione, he passed her as she screamed 'Go Griffindor'. He laughed and got himself into the position to start the match.

It's off! The match has started and Harry could already see that Hufflepuff were already establishing a good hold on the Gryffindors, Ron was trying his hardest to block all the goals, but they seemed to be coming from no-where. The match had been going on for nearly ½ an hour, and Harry could see the score board. Gryffindor- 120, Hufflepuff 140,

"Where is the snitch" Harry said to himself and then he focused and soon spotted the snitch floating above Ron. Harry made for it and the Hufflepuff seeker clearly saw Harry moving in that direction as he followed, fast. Harry zoomed down and went in for the kill.

He darted in between the goal posts, all around Ron,and was nearly hit by a bludger,then was forced up to great heights in the sky. The crowd lost him for a moment, until he reappeared, shivering, but he held something, something gold!The crowd went quite, finally they heard Lee Jordan announce. "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH" The crowd went mental, "Gryffindor has won!"

Back at the change rooms, as Harry and Ron were the last to undress, Ron needed some medical assistance from blocking all those goals, well most of them,so Ron left before Harry to see Madam Pomfery about a sore arm, Harry remained taking off his last part of the uniform, but he received a scare as he can feel soft hands over his eyes. A grin appeared on Harry's face. "Who could it be?" He said when he turned round to find Hermione, Harry grabbed Hermione's hands and connected his fingers with hers. "My beautiful girlfriend that is" He said whispering in her ear. He grasped Hermione by the waist and held her tight, kissing her neck. Hermione pulled back and kissed Harry lightly on the lips.

"I never knew that's what best friends did" Harry and Hermione both pulled apart at the sound of Ron's voice. Ron walked into the change rooms, looking intensly at them both.

"Ron listen mate, we were telling you... today actually" Harry started, but Ron silenced him.

"You think I am dumb Harry, yeah right you were at the Quidditch pitch this morning you think that stupid story would pay off, I knew you two have been together" yelled Ron, Harry and Hermione stood there speechless.

"Ron, I'm sorry" Hermione said tears running down her face, Harry grabbed her in a hug.

"Hermione why are you crying?" Ron asked, Hermione looked up, "I never finished my sentence, Why didn't you tell me sooner… I am okay with it all, and I accept this, its just next time you guys make a decision or whatever I want to be apart of it"

Hermione ran to Ron and hugged him, "Oh Ron!"

"Yeah mate if we knew you felt like this then we would of told you sooner" Harry laughed

The End.


End file.
